Ultraman Zero Darkness
, or simply , is a dark Ultra born from Ultraman Belial's spirit possessing Ultraman Zero's body in Ultra Zero Fight. He returned in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes as a member of League of Darkness, now manifesting as a clone of the original Ultra. History Ultra Zero Fight After Ultraman Zero clashed against Kaiser Darkness and defeated him, Belial's soul left the Armored Darkness it was possessing, and went inside Zero to possess him. Now using the body of his arch nemesis, Belial had gained more power than he ever had by himself. He then proceeded to kill every member of the Ultimate Force Zero and destroy the Mighty Base. Now unopposed, Zero Darkness, or rather, Belial, could do as he pleased. However, the spirits of Zero's fallen comrades had reached out to Zero from within, and gave him the strength to exorcise Belial's spirit from his body via the use of his new form Shining Ultraman Zero. With that, Zero Darkness was no more. Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Zero Darkness was created by Ultra Dark-Killer using the energy from Ultraman Zero drained through the Dark-Killer Zone as a demonstration of darkness triumphing over light. This copy was sent to fight against the intensely drained Zero and Ultrawoman Grigio before the latter musters her strength to resist the twisted doppelganger and recharge her brothers. Zero Darkness joined his creator in fighting Ultraman Ruebe, where the Super Ultra shrugged off its Wide Zero Shot and retaliates with his Ruebe Vortex Buster. The beam sends Zero Darkness backwards before he exploded. However, Ultraman Tregear revives him and Dark-Killer, the latter growing to gigantic size. Geed, Orb, X, Victory and Ginga lend Zero their energy, allowing him to assume Beyond without Leito's help and finishes his doppelganger off with the Twin Giga Break. In a desperate attempt to gain advantage over the New Generation Heroes, Dark-Killer recreated Zero Darkness and the other three Darkness warriors, only to consume them and grow even larger. Profile As Zero Darkness is initially a possessed Ultraman Zero, his body features are none the different from the former, with his coloration themed after Belial. Stats *'Height': 49 m *'Weight': 35,000 t *'Age': N/A *'Point of Origin': Monster Graveyard (original), Dark-Killer Zone of Planet Tenebris (Darkness copy) *'Weaknesses': Since the first Zero Darkness is a possession, he is prone to internal conflict within his body, which resulted in the aquirement of Shining Ultraman Zero. Body Features * : Zero Darkness sports a red Beam Lamp on his forehead but serves no purpose as he is not bounded to an operational time limit due to being a Dark Ultra. Whether he can use Emerium Slash like the original is yet to be seen. * : Like Seven and his son, Zero Darkness bears a set of Protector on his chest, which only served as protection. * : Likewise with the original, Zero Darkness has a pair of black-colored Crest Weapons and can use them proficiently. Instead of their normal green aura, they glowed purple. * : A standard device used by Ultra Warriors, his possess connectors that allow him to connect his Dark Zero Sluggers and perform Dark Zero Twin Shoot. *'Ultra Armor': Zero Darkness's Armor is standard, being resistant to fire and lasers. *'Eyes': As a result of Belial's influence, Zero Darkness has Zero's yellowish eyes, with reddish outlines. * : Zero Darkness has a dark version of the Ultimate Bracelet that glowed every time he used his energy slash attack. It is unknown if he can use it to take on Zero's other forms. Zero Black Sluggers.jpeg|Dark Zero Sluggers Zero Darkness Dark Ultra Brace.png|Ultimate Bracelet Abilities *'Strength': Either as a result of Belial, Zero or a combination of both, Zero Darkness is already a gifted warrior and is able to defeat the members of Ultimate Force Zero. *'Dark Ultra Powers': Zero Darkness displayed frightening dark Ultra powers such as when he took out Jean-Bot and Mighty Base in one attack. He clearly possesses all corrupted versions of Zero's natural abilities, in addition to Belial's own set of powers. Techniques Special * : Zero Darkness, with a flick of his hand, creates a crescent shaped burst of energy that not only took down Jean-Bot in one hit, but also destroyed the Mighty Base and Mirror Knight. When using this technique, the corrupted Ultimate Bracelet flashes with dark energy, implying it may be the source of the attack. * : A purple version of Zero Twin Shoot, used to cut Jean-Nine in half. * : A light bullet attack used to counter Mirror Knight's illusions. *'Wide Darkness Shot': Zero Darkness can fire a dark version of Zero's Wide Zero Shot. This ability is exclusive to the doppelganger in Ultra Galaxy Fight. *'Energy Bullet': Zero Darkness can fire a ball of purple energy towards his target, creating mild explosion upon contact. This ability is exclusive to the doppelganger in Ultra Galaxy Fight. DeathciumShot(ZeroDarkness).gif|Deathcium Shot DarkZeroTwinShoot.gif|Dark Zero Twin Shoot DarkLightBullet.gif|Dark Zero Flash WideZeroDarknessShot.gif|Wide Darkness Shot ZeroDarknessBolt.png|Energy Bullet Physical *'Dark High Spin': Like the original Ultraman, Zero Darkness can spin his body at high speeds. He did this to counter Jean-Nine, Glen Fire, and Mirror Knight knocking them before they could react. *'Dark Slash Kick': A copy of Zero's Slash Kick that is empowered by dark energy. DarkHighSpin.gif|Dark High Spin Zero Darkness Dark Slash Kick.jpg|Dark Slash Kick Gallery ZeroDarknessIntro1.jpeg ZeroDarknessIntro2.jpeg ZeroDarknessIntro3.jpeg Dark zero.jpg Zero Dark's hand.jpg|Zero Darknesss surveys his new form Spirit Form.jpeg|Belial tells the Ultimate Zero Force that Zero was possessed Zero Dark use the same attack to Mirror Knight.jpg|Zero Darkness defeats Mirror Knight Zero Darkness(Belial) push crying Jean-nine.jpg Glenfire(with full power) vs Zero Darkness(Belial).jpg Zero Darkness(Belial) holding Dark Slugger.jpg Glenfire 'die'.jpg|After Glenfire 'die', Zero Darkness(Belial) watch falling Glenfire Darkness 6.jpg Zero Darkness(Belial) stare.jpg Zero Darkness(Belial) almost there.jpg Zero Darkness(Belial)'s power suddenly gone.jpg Outside Zero's body,Zero Darkness(Belial) moving.jpg There are golden particles flew out from Zero Darkness(Belial).jpg BelialexpelledfromZero’sbody.gif|Belial (Zero Darkness) forced out of Zero's body Zero_Darkness_Retsu.jpg Zero_Darkness_front_view.png|Zero Darkness front Zero_Darkness_back_view.png|Zero Darkness back Zero_Darkness_march.png Trivia *Unlike the other "Darkness" clones in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes, Zero "Darkness" already existed and thus, its suit was reused. It was even acknowledged in-universe that Dark-Killer choose him to resemble this form based on Zero's trauma of being possessed.https://m-78.jp/galaxy-fight/english/character-darkness.php **Although Dark-Killer's Zero Darkness is a surface level copy of the original one, both iterations never exhibited similar abilities. *Even before the Ultra Galaxy Fight, Zero Darkness had been depicted as a separate character from Belial and Zero multiple times, to the point that he had fought Zero before. One such evidence is the 2016 Genting Highland stage show in Malaysia. References ms:Ultraman Zero Darkness Category:Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fusions Category:Ultraman Zero Category:Ultra Zero Fight Category:Ultra Zero Fight Characters Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Category:Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes Characters Category:Reiwa Ultras